Behind My Golden Eyes
by nikita rowane
Summary: It's been three years since Inuyasha met Kagome. He finally understands his feelings for her. But when a horrific and fatal disease strikes him, how can they possibly be together? Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1: A Morning Surprise

**Yes, another story! Yahoo! Lol anyway well this story isn't different, the unbelievable overdose of fluff (not you Sesshoumaru, the loving fluff), hurt feelings, love, anger, angst, fighting, you know, the usual. It's kind of similar to Betrayed, but ends and goes through different. But the plot is the same. : Cries: I'm not in it! **

**I'm writing this while listening to Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Enjoy! **

He sat quietly, watching her dance around under the sakura petals. She was so beautiful, her cheeks rosy, and her face reflecting her joy. He wondered, wondered what she would act like if they were together…

He mentally slapped himself. He was thinking that way again. Shit. It always happened when he was watching her. She was too pure, to untainted to want him.

She turned to see him looking at her, and shouted, "Hey Inuyasha! Come down from there and enjoy the day with us!"

He sighed. He was comfortable, but didn't want to ruin her mood, so he jumped down from his perch in Goshinboku, (sp? Tell me if so!) landing next to her. She smiled.

He loved it when Kagome smiled. She was more beautiful, if that was even possible, than ever. He once again let his mind wander, and felt his heart sting and ache when he remembered that she didn't need him, and he didn't deserve her.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said, looking worriedly at the morose look on the hanyou's face.

He snapped out of his sad trance at her words. "Wha-? Oh, I'm fine Kagome." He said.

"You're not. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"There's nothing wrong, Kagome!" He snapped.

She looked a little hurt, but at least she dropped the subject.

**MANY HOURS LATER…**

Everyone, not including Inuyasha, who was, as usual, sitting in one of the tall trees, was huddled around the fire, searching for warmth. Kilala was helping too by allowing Shippo and Kagome to snuggle against her.

Inuyasha watched them from his perch and wished that Kagome were snuggling into his chest instead of Kilala.

_Damn, why do I keep thinking like that? _Inuyasha mentally yelled. He sighed. If only his thoughts and hopes could be carried out…

Deciding that she wouldn't mind, he leapt down and scooped her up before returning to his perch.

**THE NEXT MORNING… (WHO IN THE HELL MAKES THESE FUCKING TIME CARDS?!)**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She was against something warm and comfortable, and could tell that it wasn't Kilala because it wasn't furry.

Turning slightly, she came face-to-face with a peaceful-looking hanyou. She wanted to yell in surprise, but he seemed to be asleep, and it _was _comfortable. She fell asleep again, wondering how on earth she got up here in the first place.

**WITH INUYASHA… (I SWEAR TO GOD…THESE CARDS JUST SUCK!)**

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He looked down, and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully in his lap. He inwardly groaned; he was going to pay once she wakes.

He tried to ignore his dread of the pain he'd go through once she awoke, and was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice something stroking the covered muscles of his chest.

Finally noticing, he looked down and saw Kagome nuzzling his collarbone while stroking his chest.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure running through his body.

Kagome looked up. She smiled softly. "Hey Inuyasha…Do you know how I got up here in the first place?" she asked.

He blushed ten shades of red before stuttering out, "We-well, I-I ki-kinda br-brought you up h-here…"

She stared at him. "Why?"

"I-I-I dunno… I just th-thought y-you'd b-be more c-comfort-table…"

She smiled. "That was kind of you. I don't want to think about what Miroku will say if he sees us like this, though."

He swiftly bolted upward and, carrying a stunned Kagome in his arms, he leapt to the ground. "I don't either." He said. "Here, before anything gets awkward." He let go of her and she walked over to her backpack, pulling some bowls of ramen out.

"Mmmm…ramen." He muttered, walking over to her. He stole a glance over at Shippo, who was sleeping peacefully.

"If that runt steals my ramen, I'll pound him into the ground." He said.

"You'd better not, or I'll sit you so much the only thing we would see is a hole in the earth." Kagome warned, pointing at the beads around his neck menacingly for emphasis.

Inuyasha cringed, ears pinned against his head. From her angle, Kagome could not see his ears at all and said, "Hey, where did those cute ears go?"

Inuyasha gave her his best 'wtf' face.

Seeing the others waking up, he crossed his arms and said, "You'd better hurry up with that ramen, wench. The others are getting up."

"Oh, Inuyaashaa…"

"Uh, yes?"

"Sit."

**HA I just HAD to put the 'sit' at the end! Lol well, firebug29, if you're reading this, please tell me if this story is better than Betrayed or not. I'll start editing your chapters now ok well I will update soon:) **

**Luffs and Inu plushies, **

**Shahirah Abal **


	2. Chapter 2: Something's up with Inuyasha

**:Thunder: I'm BACK! Muahahahaha:crickets: Uh, hello:more crickets: I know this took a while, but this is RIDICULOUS:frog, then more crickets: Anyways, to those who are still reading, I think this story is going to be really nice. It's an inukag fic, so, yeah. **

**Oh, and my computer thought inukag wasn't a word, so I looked at the options to what my MacBook thinks it is and it gave me: Nuking! Wtf? What in the HELL is nuking? Hold on, I'll look it up. **

……………

**Here's what I got: **

**Nuke**** n(y)oōk n(j)uk nju****ː****k**** informal**

**noun**

**a nuclear weapon.**

• **a nuclear power station.**

• **a nuclear-powered vessel.**

**verb [ trans. **

**attack or destroy with nuclear weapons.**

• **destroy; get rid of : **_**I fertilized the lawn and nuked the weeds.**_

• **cook or heat up (food) in a microwave oven : **_**I nuked a quick burger.**_

……**..Damn…….. I knew Inu and Kag's relationship was explosive but SERIOUSLY…. Lol well I've kept you long enough, so enjoy the story! **

"Inuyasha…."

Silence.

"Inuyaaaaasssshaaaa…"

Silence.

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "What is SO important that you have to yell so much?"

"Um, never mind…" Kagome said softly.

_Now _he was pissed off. "No. No 'never minds'. You called me, so what do you want?"

"Forget it Inuyasha. If everything I do is going to piss you off, I can go home." She said, looking morose.

He hadn't been expecting that, and he immediately softened. "Kagome…" He slowed his pace so that he was next to her. "Tell me what's wrong. I was just upset because I was thinking about something and you interrupted me. What's the matter?"

Kagome looked up at him nervously, and her eyes averted to the ground. It's just we've been traveling for so long, and my feet are starting to hurt. Can I ride on your back?"

Inuyasha nodded and crouched down in front of her. "Of course Kagome. We'll stop at the next village we come to, okay?"

"Okay!" She settled down onto his back, and they started off again. (A/N: If you're wondering where the others are, they're riding Kilala a little ways ahead of Kags and Inu. Savvy?)

Kagome nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's rich silver hair. As she cuddled there, she got a full whiff of his scent. He smelled like a lush forest, along with another smell she couldn't quite place, but she liked it anyway.

She sighed. She loved riding on Inuyasha's back. She always felt so safe when she was near him. And that morning, when she woke up to find herself in his arms, was no exception.

As she recalled the warmth and comfort that she had felt, she started to doze off, and she allowed herself to fall into a calm sleep.

_Kagome sat on the edge of a small cliff that was overlooking a lake. As she basked in the warmth of the evening sun, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. _

_She turned in fear, but immediately relaxed as the figure brought her into his lap. _

"_Hi Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek. Kagome gave a little sigh and snuggled into his chest. _

"_Hi Inuyasha. Are you feeling any better?" she asked. _

"_A little, but I was getting tired of sitting in that hut all day, so I snuck out." He replied slyly. _

"_Inuyasha! You retard, you're supposed to stay inside!" she yelled, whacking him on the shoulder. _

"_Awww, Kags, you just ruined the moment!" He whined, nibbling on the side of her neck. "Relax, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you." _

_She smiled, and cuddled against him, and the two fell asleep, just as the last rays of sunlight left the sky. _

Kagome woke with a start as she felt her body being shaken gently.

"Kagome, wake up. We're here." Inuyasha said softly.

She nodded and stretched, accidentally hitting Inuyasha in the head with her hand.

"Whoops! Sorry Inuyasha." She said as Inuyasha rubbed his right cheek.

Inuyasha growled in disapproval. "You'd better be sorry, wench!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Uh, yes?"

"SIT boy."

_Bam_

"OWWWWWW!"

Kagome turned and walked into the hut that, thanks to Miroku's fake exorcisms, they were staying in for the night.

_That dream I had…. It was really strange, because Inuyasha would never act like that, would he? _Kagome was being bothered by many questions about the dream when Sango walked up.

"Hey, Kagome, there's a hot spring in this village. Do you want to go with me?" She asked, and Kagome nodded. She needed the distraction.

As they departed for the hot spring, Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha, who was sitting in a tree, rubbing his left ear and wincing.

_I wonder what's up with his ear…. _She thought as she slipped into the water.

"Oooo! It's warmer than any of the others we've been to!" Kagome said happily.

"Isn't it? Man, I could sit here forever!" Sango giggled and sunk down into the water.

Coming back up, she shook the water from her long brown hair. "Oooo! That felt good!"

The two girls giggled and rested on the steam rocks.

"Hey Kagome…. Remember when we first bathed in the hot spring together?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"You never answered my question."

"Huh?" Kagome thought hard, trying to remember what the question was.

"I asked you if Inuyasha would peek at us, and you said no. Then I asked you if you wanted him to, and you never answered." Sango said.

"Oh, that… Well…" Kagome didn't know how to reply.

"You do, don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Aw, Inuyasha will be depressed to hear that!"

"What do you mean? He doesn't like me that way." Kagome's voice softened slightly as she spoke.

"'Course he does! Just give him time to get used to these kinds of feelings. You know how much of a dense ass he is." Sango said, and the two girls giggled.

And who was to know that the dense ass that they were talking about was currently spying on them?

**WITH THE SPYING HANYOU……**

Inuyasha, who was rubbing his sore ear, sweat-dropped when he heard Sango call him 'dense'.

_I am NOT dense, dammit! _He thought angrily.

/Quite sure you are, buddy./

_What the fuck?_

/I'm your conscience, dense ass./

_I am NOT dense! _

/Yes you are./

_I am not!_

/Yes you are. Now stop arguing and listen to what they're saying./

Inuyasha turned towards the hot spring again in time to catch the next, incredibly important thing Kagome said.

"I'm going to make sure he's not spying on us, okay Sango?"

"How?"

"I'm going to 'it' him, okay?"

/Okay, time to go!/

_NOW I agree with you!_

Inuyasha ran for his life and got back to camp just as Kagome said the word.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried as he went down for an added effect.

When he was able to move again, he felt the pain in his ear increase. He tried to twitch it, but there was one thing wrong with it: he couldn't move it at all.

_What's wrong with my ear? It hurts so badly… _He thought as he lay down by the fire, still stroking the furry appendage in confusion.

When Kagome and Sango returned, Inuyasha was fast asleep, his hand still on his hurting ear.

_Hmm, he never goes to sleep this early. And it looks like his ear is still hurting or something. I wonder what's wrong with it. _Kagome thought, looking at the sleeping hanyou with a calculating look.

Her seriousness left her quickly however when he shifted slightly and whimpered in his sleep.

_Awww, he's so KAWAII! _(A/N: DUH!!!! lol)She thought, smiling at him. She then stepped forward and sat down next to him, staring at his features.

But who knew that he wasn't asleep, but unconscious?

**I had to get this up to avoid getting atomic chicken tenders thrown at me, so I stopped it here. It would have been longer, though! **

**Read and Review, **

**Shahirah Abal**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaede's Diagnosis

**I'm back:smiles happily: I'm very glad to be back. Sadly, I have a life outside the Internet, so I can't update all of the time. Omfg, this story has more reviews than Betrayed! O.o people must like this story. **

**Inuyasha:runs for his life while Shahirah tries to catch him on fire with gasoline and a match:**

**Sami: Er…not sure what's going on over there…**

**Enjoy the story! **

**Luffs and Inu plushies (cuz you know you want one )**

**Shahirah Abal**

It had been seven hours since Sango and Kagome had returned from the hot spring, and Inuyasha still hadn't stirred. Kagome was very worried.

Finally, Shippo got irritated and, in his bubble-thing form (rofl), spewed water all over the hanyou. When the hanyou still didn't stir, everyone became even more worried.

"I'm going to take him to my time. Maybe my mom can help him." Kagome said, the fear evident in her voice. The others nodded and helped her carry the inu-hanyou to the well.

_He's really light…_ Kagome thought. _I could probably carry him here on my own. _

Gently dropping into the well, she leapt through time, soaring five hundred years into the future.

As soon as she felt the ground beneath her and Inuyasha's bodies, she called for her mom and Sota to come and help her.

A few minutes later, they had the hanyou on her bed, and her mom examined him carefully.

"He's definitely unconscious." Mrs. Higurashi said, checking the boy's pulse.

"His ear was bothering him a few hours ago, and when I came back, I thought he was asleep." Kagome said nervously.

"Kagome, dear, how about you ask that lady, Kaede I think, if she knows anything?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"But-"

"He'll be fine, I promise."

Kagome glanced at her hanyou love before nodding. "Okay." _I'll do anything to make him better._

**Scene Change!!!!**

She headed towards Kaede's quickly. Upon reaching the old woman's hut, she slipped in.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. It is nice to see ye again." Kaede said in greeting.

_**You know I'll take your hand,**_

"Hi, Kaede. I have come to ask you if you know anything about youkai illnesses, or anything of the sort." Kagome said, her chocolate eyes fixed on the old woman.

"Ah, I know much about youkai illnesses. What do you wish to know?"

"Inuyasha is sick. He's in my time right now, so I can't bring him here, but I want to know what he has."

"What are the symptoms?"

"His ear was hurting him, and he's unconscious."

"Ah." Kaede nodded grimly. "He probably has an infection caused by a youkai parasite."

"Do you mean like the one that possessed Shippo some time ago?"

_**When it gets cold…**_

"No. They are related to those, but do not make their host evil. Instead, they make the host deathly ill." Kaede paused here, not sure whether to tell the girl the rest, but deciding that the young miko needed to know the truth, she said, "It is very rare for a youkai to be infected, but those who are always die."

Kagome gasped. She couldn't fathom Inuyasha dying. It was too farfetched.

"He can't die. Inuyasha can't die…" Kagome said, trying to convince herself and the old miko in front of her.

"I hate to hurt ye like this, but as farfetched as it seems, Inuyasha can die as easily as any of us."

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Aye, we can only wait and watch."

Kagome nodded. She knew what was wrong with him, but she was no closer to finding out how to save him than she was when she returned from the hot spring hours before.

Standing up, the miko bid farewell to Kaede and left for her time, feeling heaviness in her heart. She felt cornered for the first time in her life, and she hated it.

**Scene Change!!!!**

Each step to her room seemed to take her farther away from her hanyou, rather than closer. Her heart pounded in the fear that he had died before she returned.

Thankfully, when she reached her room the hanyou was conscious again. As she walked in, he turned his gaze towards her, and Kagome almost cried.

His eyes, those eyes that always shone with some emotion or another, the same eyes that were always filled with bravery, that occasionally reflected the pain deep inside, were nothing more than a dead expanse of color, reminding her of the cracked golden earth, dry and lifeless. He looked as though life had lost its charm for him.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" She whispered, and ran over to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He tried to hug her, he really tried, but his arms wouldn't listen to him. She saw the muscles in his arms flexing, trying to lift them, and she started to sob, pain filling her heart at seeing her hanyou in this state.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter cry for the boy, and she felt a lump form in her throat (A/N: It's happening to me as I write this… It's sooo sad!). Quietly, she and Sota left the room.

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha croaked, his voice breaking. "Wh-what's happening to m-me?"

It tore Kagome apart to see him reduced to this, but she had to tell him.

"I asked Kaede, she said you're sick with something that youkai don't live through…" She whispered, looking him in the eye. It was difficult, though, to look at those eyes that had once had the ability to be windows to the soul.

"Do you m-mean d-die?" Inuyasha whimpered. He was afraid now. "I-I d-don't wanna d-die!"

"I know Inuyasha, I don't want you to die either." Kagome said, cradling his head in her lap. "But Kaede said that all we can do is wait and watch."

Inuyasha shivered slightly, not just from the fact that his fate might be sealed, but also from the fact that he suddenly felt as though he had been plunged into icy water.

Then, the pain hit.

It was like being stabbed with a thousand daggers. Inuyasha could barely think as he thrashed, fighting the unknown force even though he knew he would never win.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha flailed about, trying to ward off some unknown assassin. "I-Inuyasha?" she cried, trying to hold him in place.

The pain was quickly robbing him of energy, and he was slowly weakening; his thrashing stopped and all that he could muster were pathetic whimpers for help and for relief.

The pain slowly ebbed away, leaving Inuyasha exhausted and thirsty. He whimpered and moved as close to Kagome as he possibly could. She was his only hope for survival.

"Kagome…" he managed to whimper as black slowly started to make its way into his line of vision.

The last thing he heard was Kagome calling his name before he gave in to unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, can you hear me? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as his body relaxed, the tenseness leaving.

Quickly she felt his pulse and relaxed. _He's just unconscious. _She thought.

Reaching for a bottle of water on the table by her bed, she took a sip, saving the rest for Inuyasha when he woke up.

Lying down, she pressed herself against her hanyou's chest. Sighing deeply, she prepared to sleep as she felt the infectious warmth of the young man envelop her and take her cares away.

_Inuyasha… _

**Scene Change!!!!**

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later, yawning slightly.

Looking down for the source of the soft warmth against his chest, a flush painted his cheeks a cute pink when he saw that it was Kagome. As he snuggled down, everything hit him suddenly, the pain in his ear, the unconsciousness, Kaede's diagnosis, the pain, everything, shot through his mind, giving him a huge headache.

_What will I do? I want to be with Kagome, but this…this makes it hard. _

Trying to forget about that for a while, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and decided to think about something not so…depressing.

And of course, the first thing that popped into his head was a family.

Not just any family, but his family. Kagome's family. _Their _family.

He could imagine it, but he just couldn't believe it.

A soft sigh from beneath him jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked down only to get lost in twin pools of chocolate.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked softly.

He nodded, noticing one little problem…

"Um, actually…I can't move my legs."

"WHAT?"

**Stopping it here because I need to put this up. The goal for this chapter was going to be 10 pages with a song, but that didn't work out. :( Oh well…**

**BTW, I did not like doing this to Inuyasha, but it's essential for the story, as painful as it is :( Don't get pissed, okay?**

**Luffs and Inu plushies (cuz you know you want one )**

**Shahirah abal (call me shay-shay )**


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Friends and Old Books

**Sup! I'm still crying over the last chapter, but, well, it had to be done. **

**OMFG!!!!!!!! The third chapter had been up for less than twelve hours and it pulled in five reviews!!!! That's probably changed by now but DAMN!!!! Getting fifteen reviews for a three-chapter story? That's crazy, man!!! **

**By the way, these people that I know go through and look for Inuyasha stories and authors worthy of recognition. They call their judging **_**the idol. **_**Here are the November awards:**

**Best Inuyasha Fanfictions: **

**1****st**** place: **_**Choices**_** by hanyou007 **

**2****nd**** place: **_**Hanyou and Miko**_** by TsucasaofMeiji**

**3****rd**** place: **_**Behind My Golden Eyes **_**by shahirah abal **

**Best Inuyasha One-shots:**

**1****st**** place: **_**Perfectly Flawed **_**by dolphingirl0113 **

**2****nd**** place: **_**Just You, Me and Her **_**by Wolf Blossom **

**3****rd**** place: **_**What Did He Do? **_**By Rozefire**

**Best OOC Inuyasha Fanfictions:**** (basically means a story that has nothing to do with the Inuyasha story line)**

**1****st**** place: **_**Simply Irresistible**_** by Sereia**

**2****nd**** place: **_**Matchmaker**_** by Starlight Demon22**

**3****rd**** place: **_**Sold**_** by speed killz **

**Best Inuyasha Lemon One-shots: **

**1****st**** place: **_**Staking a Claim**_** by KeiChanz**

**2****nd**** place: **_**Tied Up In Your Love**_** by KeiChanz**

**3****rd**** place (by an writer but not on link to it is on her page): **_**Strip Poker**_** by Wolf Blossom**

**Best Inuyasha Fanfiction writers:**

**1****st**** place: Wolf Blossom **

**2****nd**** place: Rozefire **

**3****rd**** place: speed killz **

**4****th**** place: dolphingirl0113**

**5****th**** place: shahirah abal**

**Yay!!!! I got a third place and a fifth place!!!! Not bad for an amateur writer, eh? **

**-Coughs- anyways, I'll let you finish reading the story:)**

**Luffs and inu plushies (cuz you know you want one oooo mind reader)**

**Shay-Shay (omfg the author's note almost took up a whole page!!! Now my goal for the chapter has to be 12 pages instead of 10. Oh my…)**

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Inuyasha cried, unsettled and afraid by her tone.

Noticing how she had sounded, Kagome stroked his cheek, trying to calm and comfort him as she spoke. "I know you can't help it, Inuyasha. It's just…well, you're ill enough without this."

He nodded, leaning into her touch on his cheek. He was hungry, but decided against saying anything. He was too comfortable to move, anyways.

However, his cover was very quickly blown when his stomach growled.

Kagome looked at him oddly as he grinned sheepishly. "Um, I guess I'm hungry." He said, fingering the soft sheets of her bed.

"I guess you want ramen, then?" she said, smiling softly at her hanyou.

"Um, actually, I'd rather not have ramen at the moment."

"You're turning down _ramen_? You _must_ be sick." (A/N: I agree, it's the same for me. If I turn down ramen, I must be sick lol)

He shrugged. "I thought you already knew I'm sick. Anyways, I just don't want any ramen."

"Well, how about some broth?"

"Some _what_?"

"Broth." She thought for a moment. "It's like the water in ramen. It's a liquid that tastes like chicken or whatever kind of broth it is, and it's supposed to be good for you when you're sick." (A/N: She's talking about the broth that you get out of a can.)

"Keh. If it tastes bad, I'll blame you." He replied.

"Um, okay." She stood and turned to leave. A soft whimper made her turn back, though, and she gazed curiously at Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" He asked innocently, his gaze fixed on her.

"To go ask my mom if she has any broth."

"Oh." She turned again, but another whimper gave her pause.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked without turning, starting to get irritated.

"I don't want you to go." (A/N: Awww…)

She turned to face him in surprise and her heart instantly melted.

He had the cutest puppy dog eyes to ever exist.

He was sitting there, cuddling a pillow as he looked at her innocently, pupils dilated, but not enough to make her worried. He whimpered almost silently, and, for an added effect, his dog-ears were twitching slightly, just begging to be rubbed. (A/N _Yes, another one, back off_: Can't you imagine it? SOOOO KAWAII!!!!! -.-)

Unable to resist (no surprise there), she walked over and cuddled him, reassuring the hanyou. "I don't have to go yet."

_Yes! It worked! WHOO-HOO!!! _Was all Inuyasha could think of as he gave a content sigh.

Smiling slightly, Kagome ran her fingers through his silky tresses as he shifted so that his head was in her lap. She wondered if Inuyasha was acting this way because he was sick, or if the illness had sped up his display of affections.

Inuyasha started shaking again and, remembering what had happened before, Kagome held him a best as she could as another pain attack struck the poor hanyou.

As he collapsed afterwards, breathing raggedly and heart pounding, Kagome could tell that even though this was only the second attack, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

At least, not without eating something.

Kagome stood up, much to the male hanyou's weak protest, and headed downstairs to get him that broth.

When she returned and sat down, putting the bowl on a table by her bed, Inuyasha clung to her and would not let her go. Sighing, she leaned over and picked up a spoon, dipping it into the broth and offering it to Inuyasha.

He sniffed it curiously, then lapped it up, slowly at first but soon was begging for more.

She smiled at his conduct. He seemed almost puppyish. It was adorable to see him look at her with those heart-melting eyes when he dilated his pupils. She wasn't sure how he did it but wasn't worried in the least.

Soon he was eating so fast that she just gave him the bowl. When the bowl became empty, a soft whine escaped his throat and he looked up at her, obviously wanting more.

However, perhaps six minutes later, Inuyasha started to retch, coughing up sour bile and metallic-tasting blood. He hurried into the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the sink.

Kagome felt a pang of fear and pain in her heart. _Poor Inuyasha. But what really worries me is if this will happen every time he eats. Perhaps that's what makes infected youkai die._

Her thoughts seemed to be jinxed. Every time Inuyasha ate, he deposited it in as little time as six minutes.

It was pitiful. Inuyasha was slowly starting to show the symptoms of his illness. He grew paler by the day, and his ribs showed. He could hardly stand on his own two feet, and he was too afraid to sleep alone. Kagome always slept with him.

He still had fire in his heart, though. He still felt for the miko who cared for him, ad that alone kept him alive against all odds. He missed the taste of ramen, though, and silently mourned the loss of it. (A/N: good god. He loves his ramen.)

Kagome's friends took advantage of her return to her time by stopping by every other day, but Kagome made sure that they didn't go upstairs. But she tied a silvery bandanna, which was hardly visible against his hair unless he moved, around his head to avoid giving the girls a fright and exposing their secret in case one might slip away.

These precautions turned out to be less groundless than Inuyasha thought. He figured this out when he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, with Kagome's fruitless cries drifting up with them.

"Please don't go up there!" She cried desperately. Inuyasha had a habit of scratching his bandanna off and if he had, they would be in huge trouble.

"Why not?" Yuka asked.

Kagome thought desperately, trying to think up a lie to tell. This was in vain, however, and she ended up realizing that she would have to tell the truth. "My boyfriend's up there. He's sick right now."

"Oh!" Her three friends cried. "Let's go check on him, then!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. She followed her friends up the stairs and into her room, where a confused Inuyasha lie in bed. He coughed and swallowed the phlegm that pooled into his mouth.

"Hi!"

"Are you _okay_?"

"You're really thin!"

"Are you actually sick, or are you trying to be pitiful?"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Inuyasha was bombarded with questions and comments until he covered his head with his arms and hid under the blanket. "Okay, okay! I surrender! Now _leave me alone_!" he cried.

"Guys, leave him alone. He's not feeling well!" Kagome called desperately.

The trio quieted, blushing. Inuyasha deemed it safe to peek out from under the blanket, golden eyes searching. _All clear,_ He thought, and he sat up.

Yuka ventured forward with, "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head. "Horrible." He replied.

"Oh."

"What were you expecting?"

"I didn't expect it to be that bad."

He just shrugs and lies down again, snuggling under the blankets and sighing.

Kagome sat down next to him and he laid his head on her lap. She tenderly stroked his hair. Eri smiled slightly and asked, "Do you know what he has?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that it isn't contagious." Kagome said in response. Inuyasha buried his head in her lap.

Another string of comments followed this, and Inuyasha wondered if they'd ever leave.

Thankfully, they soon got bored (which, of course, seriously surprised Kagome) and decided it was time to leave.

"See ya!"

"Get well soon!"

"Hope you feel better!"

_God…they are some kind of crazy._ Inuyasha thought with an exhausted sigh.

"Man, Kagome, I don't know how you put up with them." He said, awed.

"I don't know either." Kagome replied sheepishly.

_Grrrrrrooooowwwwwwwwwwwllllllll…_

"What…was that?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I don't know…" Inuyasha murmured.

"I think you do. Was that your stomach?"

He blushed, giving himself away.

"But you can't eat!"

"Actually," he said in a knowledgeable voice, "I figured out how I can."

"How, Monsieur Einstein?"

He ignored that comment and explained:

"Have you ever seen Animal Cops Detroit?" (I LOVE that show :P)

She nodded.

"Did you see that episode with the little black Pitt Bull the owners left in the snow?" (A/N: this is an actual episode.)

"Yes, but I don't see how this links with how you can eat."

"You'll see how it does in a minute. Anyways, remember how they said they couldn't give the dog a lot of food because she was so emaciated that it would be a shock to her system?"

"Yes."

"Well, I figure that the disease in my body is not used to food. I think that if I eat small amounts and allow my system to grow accustomed to it, then I will be able to eat without throwing up."

Kagome just stared. "Wow."

He grinned. "I know."

"Okay then. I'll bring you a little bit of meat or something from dinner last night so you can test your hypothesis out."

"Thanks, Kags." He replied, smiling.

"_Kags_?"

"It's your new nickname." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Whatever."

Kagome headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was cooking some stew for dinner.

"Hey mom, when's that stew going to be done?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Maybe in five, ten minutes. Why?" Mrs. Higurashi replied without looking up from the pot.

"I want to take some to Inuyasha."

"I thought he couldn't eat."

"Well," Kagome started, "He's smarter than I thought. He figured out how he can eat and he's gonna test his hypothesis out."

"Wow. That surprises me." Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling at her daughter. "Well, I hope that works out. Good luck!" She handed her daughter a bowl of stew and a spoon.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said happily before heading back upstairs.

When she walked in, Inuyasha was waiting somewhat impatiently. He stared at the bowl as she sat down next to him.

"That doesn't look like meat to me." He said.

"Nope. It's better. My mom just made it." She said, handing him the bowl.

He stared down into the stew. It smelled delicious, and he knew it would be difficult to eat only small amounts. Taking the spoon from Kagome, he filled it with the reddish liquid and brought it to his lips, taking a sip.

"Mmm…delicious." He murmured. He sat still for about five minutes before taking two more sips.

This routine continued, the sips doubling every five minutes and not once did he so much as feel like he would throw up. Feeling very proud of himself, he finished off the bowl with a flourish.

"Your mom has to be, like, the best cook in all of Japan." He said, smiling. "I want some more."

Kagome giggled. "Okay Inuyasha, I'll get you some more."

She picked up the empty bowl and headed downstairs. As she walked down the steps, a thought occurred to him.

_Hm…my own personal maid…and a beautiful one at that,_ he thought smugly, watching her leave.

She returned with another full bowl and he downed it in record time, enjoying his first meal in about a week.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I need to go to the feudal era for a moment to make sure everything is all right and to see if they've found anything out about your illness. Is that fine with you?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl and nodded. "Sure. Just come back, okay?"

"You know I will." Kagome said, stroking Inuyasha's cheek affectionately.

He nodded and watched her as she stood up and turned to leave. But before she left, she turned and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha blushed but didn't complain. He didn't want her to leave but he knew that she would be fine.

**Scene Change!!!!!!**

"What is it?"

Kagome turned a leather book over in her hands.

" 'Tis a book on youkai." Kaede said. "I was not able to understand the writing, but ye may be able to."

Kagome opened the book and examined the writing within. "It's written in Old English." She observed. "I didn't know they wrote in books and in English here."

"Aye, we don't. That book came from a merchant that was passing through. I went to buy herbs when I spotted that book. I figured ye would like it." Kaede said.

Kagome looked up at the old miko, her eyes shining. "Oh, thank you, Kaede!" she cried, hugging the old woman.

Kaede smiled and looked at the reincarnation of her older sister. "Take care of Inuyasha. It will never be the same without him calling me an old coot and complaining all the time." She said, her eyes humorous.

"You have no idea, Kaede." Kagome replied. "Time for me to go back. Thanks, Kaede! I appreciate it!"

"Goodbye, Lady Kagome!"

The aforementioned miko waved and walked towards the well. Opening the book, she skipped the small introduction and moved on to a chapter entitled, "Youkai Breeds".

_Very sophisticated,_ Kagome thought with a smile as she went to the part on inu youkai.

She searched and searched and finally found a breed that seemed to fit Inuyasha. It was written in a very old-fashioned way but she managed to translate it into this:

Flame-Eared inu-youkai(A/N: Yeah, weird name. but I couldn't figure out a snazzier one. Gimme a break, okay? O.o)

Named for the fluffy wolf-like ears ocassionally sported by some specimens of the breed, the Flame-Eared inu-youkai is one of the most endangered breeds of inu-youkai. The breed's numbers have quickly decreased due to human intervention and castration complex, or the castration of a male by the father in response to the male having sexual interest in the mother. Castration is very common among the breeds, not just in complex, but the castration of younger males of a small pack to prevent inbreeding or threats to the dominance of the alpha male. However, once a castrated male leaves his pack, he is unable to breed, therefore dooming his breed.

There is no record of obeseness amongst Flame-Ears, as all specimens have been found to be lean and muscular from birth. However, lone Flame-Ears tend to be leaner and more muscular than those living in packs, due to the difficulty of having to provide food and shelter on its own. When they do band up, packs of Flame-Ears range from a male, his mate, and their offspring and their mates, to several of these famlies combined. Lone males are often considered threats and are run off unless the group has no alpha male. Females can give birth to three pups at a time, though more often than not one or two die or are killed. The gestation period is 180 days (five months). Males are often taller than most human warriors. Females aren't often seen, as they do not need to come out for anything more than fresh air, as her mate or, if in a pack, the males of the group provide her with food, water, warmth and bedding.

Flame-Ears are very protective of mates or of what they think or know is theirs –

Kagome looked up and realized she was in front of the well.

"Oh well. I'll finish reading this later." She murmured to herself as she leapt through the well to her time.

**Who-wee! That took forever and a day. Lol anyways, here's your chapter. Now quit bugging me XD **

**Wuffies, **

**Shahirah Abal**


	5. Chapter 5: the coming of Chester XD

**I'm back! Yay! I just got ALL FOUR Inuyasha movies and watched them all in one day; now I have a pretty good idea of what to do with Inuyasha's memories of Izayoi (his mom) and Taishio (his dad). GOD he's ADORABLE as a baby! . (His mom, dad, and newborn Inuyasha appear in movie 3, Swords of an Honorable Ruler)**

**In other news, I stopped updating Betrayed. I mean no one likes it that much! Why should I keep writing it? I will NOT let anyone continue the story. Sorry. **

**I also have been working with my lovely Arabian gelding Sarcastic Romeo (Romeo for short, Sarcasm if he's being bad XD), and, on 11/20/2007, he mastered the capriole! The capriole is a complicated maneuver in which the horse leaps into the air without moving forward or backward. The hands, or the rider's movements to control the horse, must be invisible, and I nearly DIED doing it. But we totally did it! YAY!!!!!! **

**Ahem. Anyways, I am pissed off that my one of my favorite bands, System of a Down, BROKE UP! -Screams- DAMN IT! Lol but it's not fair! It's the ONLY good Middle Eastern rock band in the US! GRAAAAAH! Oh well. **

**And now it's time for…**

_**Author Talks Back:D**_

**Shel.Daring2Dream****: Thanks:) I hear that a lot. I'm glad I got the awards, and I'm applying to be a judge! But anyways, totally true. Inuyasha is very smart and resourceful, and people need to recognize that. He really shows his knowledge in this story. So don't you worry, people will realize it soon XD**

**To everyone else:**** Thank you! I love your reviews:D keep it up!**

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal**

_Last Time:_

_Kagome looked up and realized she was in front of the well. _

"_Oh well. I'll finish reading this later." She murmured to herself as she leapt through the well to her time. _

_Back to the story:_

When she returned, Inuyasha was happily waiting for her. He spotted the book and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"It's a book about youkai." She responded, sitting down next to him.

"Can I see it?" He stared at the worn leather cover curiously.

"Sure."

She handed the book to him and he flipped through it, careful of his claws to the delicate pages as he examined the manuscript he couldn't read.

Inuyasha spotted a picture under the text Kagome had been reading. It was a drawing of a slender male inu-youkai in a mink fur haori that looked like his own. He examined the male's chiseled features.

"Interesting." He murmured. "He's what I am, isn't he?" He pointed to the picture.

Once again his wit surprised her. "Yes. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Just looked like it."

Kagome nodded, looking at the drawing. The male in the drawing was very handsome. _Just like Inuyasha, _she thought, smiling.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Inuyasha was looking at her strangely.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." she said, distracted.

He shrugged and continued flipping through the book. Suddenly he snapped it shut.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing his light pink cheeks.

"That...was..._weird_..." he said.

"What's weird?"

He found the page again and showed her the picture.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed.

The picture showed a male and a female youkai mating while another male was charging towards them in the background. Kagome read the caption underneath the picture aloud, since Inuyasha could not read Old English.

YOUKAI OFTEN FIGHT FOR MATES. OFTEN, AFTER LOSING ONE OF THESE FIGHTS, THE LOSING MALE WAITS UNTIL THE WINNER IS MATING WITH THE FEMALE BEFORE ATTACKING, CATCHING HIS ENEMY DURING A PERIOD OF WEAKNESS.

"Well, that makes sense." Inuyasha said when Kagome was finished.

She nodded. It did, especially if the male who had lost truly loved the female.

Inuyasha glanced at her before flipping through the book again. _Damn, I wish I could read this!_ He thought angrily.

"Oh, I forgot! I got you something, Inuyasha." She reached down and picked up a bag. "Clothes."

She left the room to give him privacy, and heard him grunting in irritation. Finally, he called, "You can come in!"

She slipped in, and was relieved to see he had managed to figure out how to wear the clothes right. A second look made her mouth drop open. _Oh. My. GOD!_

The snugly fitting jeans showed off ridges of muscle in the half-demon's legs, and the black muscle shirt molded to his hard chest, the faded red dragon on the front seeming to move with every breath Inuyasha took.

"I feel funny." He said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! You look great!"

Mrs. Higurashi's voice drifted up the stairs. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Someone's here to see you!"

Aforementioned schoolgirl and hanyou blinked at each other curiously. Standing up, they headed downstairs, Inuyasha checking to make sure that his bandanna covered his ears completely.

At the bottom of the steps stood a young man who was nearly bald. The hair that you could see was bleach-blond and his blue eyes glittered brightly at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Chester!" Inuyasha cried, grinning. "What are you doing here, man?"

"Chester? As in, Chester Bennington, Linkin Park singer?" Kagome asked. (A/N: Yep, Chester Bennington from Linkin Park. I wonder what his connection to Inuyasha is -insert evil laugh-)

Inuyasha nodded, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Chester's left wrist, which was bandaged up with a black cast. "What happened to your wrist?" Inuyasha asked.

"I broke my wrist." Chester replied. (A/N: He really did break his wrist on October 15, 2007 during a concert)

Inuyasha shook his head. "Klutz." He murmured.

Chester rolled his eyes in response. Inuyasha grinned and said, "So I guess you liked it, huh?"

Chester looked back at him and nodded. "You were really good. I don't think The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus could do their own song better than you."

Inuyasha beamed in response. Kagome stared at him, confused. "Um, can you please explain, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "While you were at the mall with your mentally challenged friends the other day, I recorded myself singing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I sent it to Linkin Park for a competition. Apparently, I won."

Kagome blinked. "You can sing?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well, no duh." He said irritably.

"Well, excuse me, Mister I-am-better-than-you."

"Keh. At least you have _something_ right." Inuyasha crossed his arms. " I _am_ better than you."

Her response to this was a rather painful punch to his side.

Chester watched this little exchange, amused. _This is interesting,_ he thought. Stepping forward, he waved his arms.

Getting the point, Inuyasha turned and faced Chester. "Hmm?" he asked.

"You forget. Rockstar, here!" Chester snorted, not used to being ignored for longer than five seconds.

"Ha." Inuyasha grinned slightly.

Glaring, Chester stuck up his nose. Kagome cocked her head, then said, "So, you say you can sing, huh, Inuyasha?"

Aforementioned hanyou nodded.

"I need proof."

Inuyasha looked at her funny. "You mean, you want me to sing?"

She nodded. Chester stepped forward and whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"How about _How Far We've Come _by Matchbox Twenty?" She said. She had never heard the song before, but decided to go with Chester on this one.

"Hm. Okay." Inuyasha nodded. Clearing his throat, he searched his mind for the words. _How Far We've Come_ had been a choice in the competition and Inuyasha had memorized the words to it for a backup.

Finding them, he cleared his throat again and let it go, using his best voice.

"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,

but it's feeling just like every other morning before,

Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I,

started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye,

can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _He's so good! _

Chester brought in his voice with the chorus to make it sound a bit more like the original.

"But I believe the world is burning to the ground,

oh well I guess we're gonna find out,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end,

oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come."

Chester broke off and Inuyasha continued, eyes closed, the melody flowing through his veins and lifting his heart.

"I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know,

then I can't remember caring for an hour or so,

started crying and I couldn't stop myself,

I started running but there's nowhere to run to.

I sat down on the street, took a look at myself.

said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell,

say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to."

Chester came in again, moving slightly to the beat as his eyes closed too, feeling the familiar thrill of music. This was, of course, the reason he became a singer in the first place.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground,

oh well I guess we're gonna find out,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end,

oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come."

A long moment of silence followed this before Inuyasha's voice lowered to a sensual volume.

"Gone, gone, baby it's all gone,

There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home,

Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool,

Now it's over for me, and it's over for you."

Chester followed Inuyasha here, his light voice blending with Inuyasha's slightly deep one.

"Gone, gone, baby it's all gone,

There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home,

Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool,

Now it's over for me, and it's over for you…"

Inuyasha's voice grew loud as he sang the last part with his whole heart, his body moving just barely.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground,

oh well I guess we're gonna find out,

let's see how far we've come, ah yeah,

let's see how far we've come,

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end,

oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,

let's see how far we've come, again,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come,

let's see how far we've come!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened again, already missing the explosion of energy that music gave him.

Kagome stared. And stared. And stared until her eyes burned. She finally blinked and whispered, "Oh, my, God, Inuyasha."

He turned his head, and Kagome felt her heart lift at the beautiful spark she saw in his molten amber pools.

Chester jumped up and down like a child. "Wow, man! It sounds even better in person!"

Inuyasha beamed. _I think I've found where I belong. _

**:D FUN! I be loving Chester Bennington . he so cute XD **

**This story is soo much fun to write, and I love to hear your feedback. Review away:D**

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal **


	6. Chapter 6: Gentle Affection

**I'm back! This story is really getting some feedback; 30 minutes after I posted the previous chapter, three reviews came in. that made me feel good. :D anyways, this is going to be a long story, I figure. I really will miss it when it's done D: oh well. Anyways, Chester will not have a major role in this chapter, but me luverly Chesta will play a huge role in the story itself. :D he's just that great XD also, Christmas was great, and this is a New Year's special, dedicated to my mom, who's birthday is New Year's Eve. **

**For those people who wanna know what I got for Christmas:**

**1.guitar**

**2.digital camera **

**3.Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD "Don't You Fake It"**

**4.Matchbox Twenty CD "Exile on Mainstream" (two disc set)**

**5.Nickelback CD "All the Right Reasons"**

**6.$100 Target gift card –hugs Sami- I LOVE YOU :D**

**7.$10 (pathetic)**

**8.$20 Walmart gift card (I don't care, I love Target and I hate Walmart x.x)**

**9.$30 Target gift card**

**10.a pink hard case for my MacBook**

**11. (this list just keeps getting longer x.x) a horse (yeah, a real one, pictures up soon)**

**12.The Simpsons Movie (if you haven't seen it, go see it NOW O.o it's the funniest movie ever)**

**13.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (same as above, see it if you haven't, this movie is the coolest)**

**And that's it. 13 awesome things for Christmas. :D can't wait til my birthday XD not that far off (day after Valentine's Day, if you're nosy) **

**$ The Idol reminds you that the reviews don't say how good the story is, a story might have 100 reviews and still be a horrible story (with the reviews saying the chapters are horrible). Loves, The Idol President $**

**I'm applying for vice prezzi of The Idol, so wish me luck :D**

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal (I bet you love long author's notes as much as I love long reviews XD)**

Last Time:

Kagome stared. And stared. And stared until her eyes burned. She finally blinked and whispered, "Oh, my, God, Inuyasha."

He turned his head, and Kagome felt her heart lift at the beautiful spark she saw in his molten amber pools.

Chester jumped up and down like a child. "Wow, man! It sounds even better in person!"

Inuyasha beamed. I think I've found where I belong.

To The Present…

A few days after the surprise meeting with Chester Bennington, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on Kagome's bed, staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha had his head in Kagome's lap, and aforementioned miko was gently stroking her hanyou's soft, platinum tresses.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hm?" was his sleepy reply.

"Are you feeling any better?" True, Inuyasha had put on some of the weight and muscle he had lost during the worst part of his illness, but she would sometimes go into the maroon-clad spare bedroom at night to see him curled up in a little ball, whimpering softly, his body shining with a layer of cold sweat. The next morning when she asked him about it, he couldn't remember said events ever happening.

"Yeah. I've got muscle." Inuyasha flexed his arms and Kagome giggled.

"Sure you do, Inu-chan."

"That's not my name."

"So? I'll call you what I want, Inu-chan."

"Call me Inu-chan one more time and I'll poke you with a stick until you die."

She giggled again and he sidled up to her, his nose pressing gently into her leg. Her giggle turned into a soft gasp as he nuzzled her lap. Looking up, he smiled gently at her before snuggling in again.

Kagome surprised him by allowing herself to fall on her side, giving him nowhere to lay his head. Growling, he rolled up to her side and cuddled there instead. When she playfully tried to push him away, her eyes went wide as he nipped her neck in reprimand.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as the nip turned to a lick. He didn't reply, just looked up innocently.

The front door opened and closed downstairs. "Kagome, Inuyasha! I'm home!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Inuyasha jumped up, his eyes afire with joy. "Yay! Grocery raiding!" He threw the door open and tore down the stairs.

Kagome giggled. He's changed so much since he came here…and, I really like the way he is now.

She slowly followed her hanyou down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, holding what looked to be a bottle of wine.

"Mom!" Kagome cried at the sight of the bottle. "You bought some wine?!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Relax, honey. It's sparkling red grape juice." The two watched Inuyasha sniff the bottle. "It's almost New Year's, and I thought you guys might want some wine too."

"New Year's?" Inuyasha cocked his head. 'What's that?"

"The start of a new year. People celebrate when it hits midnight." Kagome explained, taking the bottle from the half demon to examine it for herself.

"So? What's so great about a new year?" he asked.

"A fresh start, I suppose. It doesn't matter, anyway. It's fun."

Inuyasha nodded and laid his head down on the table. Suddenly, he thrust a clawed hand out and grabbed a small container from the corner of the table. Pulling it up to his nose, he sniffed it. "What's this?"

Kagome let out a soft giggle. He's so curious! Just like a puppy.

"Oh, that?" Mrs. Higurashi looked up from putting some vegetables in the fridge. "It's called lebni, or something."

Inuyasha looked at the front of the container. It read: (A/N: it's supposed to be Arabic on the next line. If it isn't, too bad)

مثزره

وهييمث-ثشسفثقر ذقثشو ذاثثسث

Kagome stared at the writing. "Oh! That's Arabic."

**(A/N: Right here, right as I type this line, it became 1/1/08. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! -throws confetti-)**

Inuyasha stared at her. "You're too overeducated for your own good, wench."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Don't make me sit on you."

Bam!

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha crashed through the chair he was sitting in and kissed the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry! It was an accident, I promise!"

"Like that makes me feel better!" Inuyasha yelled, the cry muffled.

Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the half-demon and walked away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

The miko turned and glared at him. "What, Inuyasha?"

Uh-oh, not good. The hanyou's human side moaned. Be careful in how you phrase this, Inuyasha!

"Um, I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to the feudal era with you for a while." Inuyasha silently prayed that she would say yes. He missed the natural aromas he could smell in the feudal era. Kagome's era smelled horrible, to put it mildly.

"It's too dangerous! You're still weak!"

"Please, Kagome, just for a little while? I'm strong enough to stay for a few minutes." He whined, giving her his puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay. Just for a little while."

"Thanks, Kags!" Inuyasha wrapped her up in a happy hug.

She giggled and hugged him back.

"Can we go now?"

She nodded.

**Scene Change:D**

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well, the familiar (and greatly missed) scents of the feudal era swirling up the half-demon's nose.

"**INUYASHA!!!!!"**

"Gah!"

Inuyasha was knocked back into the well by a tiny kitsune that didn't seem capable of such strength, which was currently squealing so loudly with delight that Inuyasha was afraid he'd go deaf.

"Calm down, Shippo!" He roared.

Shippo finally shut his mouth and stared up at the hanyou he had come to see as his father.

"You're better!" he finally cried.

"No, I'm not, but I'm strong enough to come here for a few minutes." Inuyasha said, sitting up and climbing out of the well again.

The kitsune's face fell at this. "Oh."

"Inuyasha! Good to see you!"

Sango stood before him, her eyes sparkling. She was happy to see her hanyou companion looking so healthy.

Inuyasha's nose twitched; there was something strange about Sango's scent.

"Sango?" He moved forward slightly, sniffing. "You're not in pup, are you?"

Sango raised her brows. "In pup? What do you mean?"

"Pregnant." He explained bluntly, before moving in much closer and sniffing her.

"Inuyasha, stop! What makes you think I'm pregnant, hentai?!"

"I'm not being hentai!" He cried, looking stung. "You just smell like it." He backed off.

"Oh." Sango looked confused. "But why would I smell pregnant, or in pup, as you put it?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Shippo leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "He's right. You _do_ smell like you're in pup."

Sango sighed. "I still don't know why."

"I don't either." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, by the way, what's with the clothes, Inuyasha? What happened to the robe of the fire rat?" Shippo asked.

"I can't wear my haori in Kagome's time. It attracts too much attention. This is what guys wear in Kagome's era." He gestured to his red muscle shirt and faded jeans.

"Interesting." Miroku finally decided to show up. His face was red, and he sounded a bit woozy.

"Being your normal perverted self, huh, monk?" Inuyasha said, grinning.

"I resent that comment, Inuyasha."

Aforementioned half-demon laughed softly. "Yea, sure."

_Mew._

Inuyasha grinned again. "Hey, Kirara." (A/N: there has been much debate on whether it's kilala or kirara. Although it's pronounced kilala, any episode with kirara's name in it spells it kirara. Just like sesshoumaru or sesshomaru. I prefer sesshoumaru even though that's wrong (check the episode "Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru" for more details), because I like all that fancy stuff (I use colours instead of colors, and flavour instead of flavor, and so on.)

Inuyasha picked up the small demon cat.

_Mew._

"I missed you too."

Kagome and the others laughed heartily. Looking up, Kagome noticed the sun setting. Regarding last night's moon, that meant Inuyasha had to leave.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. The sun's setting, and tonight's your time of the month."

The hanyou's face fell. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. She knew Inuyasha wanted to stay. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sadly put Kirara down and Shippo leaped off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You can come back another time." Kagome said, trying to make Inuyasha feel better.

"Tomorrow?" the hanyou sounded hopeful.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe not tomorrow, but sometime this week."

"Okay." He turned and walked towards the well, his feet dragging. He waved sadly over his shoulder before leaping into the well.

Kagome soon followed suit, hating the fact that she had to ruin the poor hanyou's mood. Following him into the house, they departed for their own rooms to get dressed for bed.

As Kagome snuggled sleepily into her bed, she heard her door creak open and shuffling footsteps were coming towards her.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear it. "Yes, Inu-chan?"

She heard him growl softly in annoyance before he said, in that same soft voice, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Not bothering to ask for a reason, she gestured for him to get in bed with her. He crawled under the blankets and stared at her with his temporarily violet eyes.

Reaching out, she cuddled him, fingered his hair, which was, for the night, a raven black similar to her own hair, only more black than blue. His body heat warmed her, and she was stunned at how infectiously warm the boy was. She cuddled closer into him.

The hanyou-gone-ningen sighed softly. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

**Okay. –ducks flying objects- sorry for the shortness. But I wanted to get this up on time to be a New Year's special. Only six pages on Word in a Times New Roman 12-point. Pathetic, I know. **

**Anyways, school starts in 5 days. Blah. No more free time. I'll try to get another chapter up before school starts. **

**Bye for now, and review away:D**

**BTW, wanna chat with me? I'm HLshaira on Yahoo Messenger, give me a shout. Tell me you read my fic so I'll know how you came across me, and tell me what you screen name is (i.e. If I were gonna talk to myself (I'd be crazy XD), I'd say, "Hey, shahirah! This is shahirah abal from FanFiction, and I read your story!") **

**Luffies and a happy New Year, **

**Shahirah Abal **


	7. Chapter 7: no readers under 15

**I'm BAAACK! Buwhahahaha! –lightning and thunder AND rain- **

**Ahem. Anyways, this chappie is gonna be interesting. Muwha. I won't tell you any more but you'll like it. If not, you can shut the fuck up and go right back into yo mama's womb. XD I love saying that. **

**On another note, I was talking to my bud Tony (yea, he's SOOO much cooler than you), and I just whipped out my new digital camera and took a picture of him. It's so funny, use the URL below to see Tony in all his retarded-cool glory. Lol. **

**http://i245(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg69/HLshaira/omgtony.jpg**

**remember to change the (dot)s to actual dots, okay? **

**He was basically blinking in the pic, but I caught him halfway XD. I have a pic that has that image with the caption "My face reflects my mood". XD**

**I'm gonna let you read now :D**

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Kagome?"_

_Inuyasha's voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear it. "Yes, Inu-chan?" _

_She heard him growl softly in annoyance before he said, in that same soft voice, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_Not bothering to ask for a reason, she gestured for him to get in bed with her. He crawled under the blankets and stared at her with his temporarily violet eyes. _

_Reaching out, she cuddled him, fingered his hair, which was, for the night, a raven black similar to her own hair, only more black than blue. His body heat warmed her, and she was stunned at how infectiously warm the boy was. She cuddled closer into him._

_The hanyou-gone-ningen sighed softly. "Good night, Kagome."_

"_Good night, Inuyasha."_

_**Back to the present…**_

A warm body stirred gently under fluffy pink covers, and moments later, a silver head surfaced in a sea of rose.

Inuyasha yawned, revealing deadly fangs. Once his mouth closed he buried himself under the covers again, curling into a protective shell around the sleeping female next to him.

Kagome now shifted gently, the warmth around her making it difficult to wake up. Russet orbs were revealed, a curtain of sooty lashes framing her lovely liquid eyes. (A/N: yep, I'm in poetry-mode right now XD)

Earth clashed with sun as the hanyou and miko's eyes met. Smiling softly with the tiniest hint of a fang poking from beneath his upper lip, Inuyasha leaned forward and touched her nose with his.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back, easing her head onto his chest. "Good morning, Inu-chan."

"What did I tell you, Kagome?"

"Huh?" she lifted her head from his hard chest.

"I told you I'd poke you until you die if you called me Inu-chan again. Prepare to die!" And with that said, he started poking her, completely ruining the moment.

"AH! In-Inuyasha, stop! Stop!" She laughed, fighting to escape her hanyou.

"_Never!"_

This continued for quite a bit. When it finally ended, the two were gasping for breath, battling with their laughter in an attempt to steal some fresh air.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?"

"I'm not dead yet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome giggled. "Whatever."

Snuggling into him, Kagome closed her eyes. Enveloped in Inuyasha's body heat, it didn't take very long for Kagome to grow drowsy again. She sighed contentedly.

Hearing her sigh, Inuyasha laid down, the covers rising up on either side, giving him the impression that he was lying at the bottom of a pink Grand Canyon.

Curling around her again, Inuyasha shut his eyes tight. Although this was a purely affectionate moment, he could feel the heat of her core on his knee and the feeling sent his thoughts…elsewhere.

_Shit._ He thought, shifting so that Kagome would not immediately feel his purely physical reaction to their closeness.

Kagome whimpered as she felt him moving away, and pushed herself against him.

That's when she felt something hard press into her leg.

Her eyes flew open and she stared, wide-eyed, at a furiously blushing Inuyasha. Without thinking, her fingers slid down under the covers to investigate the hardness.

Big mistake.

The moment she touched it, Inuyasha's hips jerked forward. Her mind immediately registered what the object was. She jerked her hand back up.

"Inuyasha?" she was too shocked to say anything else.

He looked up, his guilty and ashamed expression tugging on her heart. But the little mini-Kagome in her mind pointed down towards Inuyasha's now obvious erection, reminding her of the task at hand.

"Inuyasha, why are you aroused?"

Inuyasha gave a clueless whimper. He really wasn't sure _why_.

"Is it…is it me?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he should lie or not. Deciding to be truthful, he nodded.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Re-re-really?"

He nodded again. _Maybe I should've lied._

Kagome wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, she could take advantage of the fact that Inuyasha was aroused because of her. On the other hand, she was far too young to have any sort of sexual contact with anyone.

_Age, be damned!_ She thought. _He's a demon! I suppose it's different because of that!_

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "Ka-Kagome?"

She closed her eyes for a moment; when she opened them, they were dark with emotion, so dark that they sent a shiver down the hanyou's spine.

Reaching down again, she found the hard bulge and brushed it with her fingers. Inuyasha jumped in surprise, his eyes glued to her face.

"Kagome, what are you-unnnnnnh…" his sentence was cut off by a low moan that issued from his throat as Kagome's fingers wrapped around his shaft through the boxers he wore.

Kagome mewled softly, sensually, in response to his moan. Leaning forward, she found a place on his neck and her tongue darted out to sample his flesh. Her free hand traveled up and latched onto an ear, rubbing lightly.

Inuyasha arched his back, snapping his eyes shut as he felt her tongue dancing along his neck and her ministrations on his ear. Purring softly, he reached down and cupped her breast, his other hand grasping the back of her head, urging her on, his hips thrusting against her hand all the while.

Releasing his shaft, Kagome heard Inuyasha whine in loss. _He won't mind me letting him go. _She thought before sliding her hand under the waistband of his boxers, grasping his hardened manhood again.

Inuyasha's whine turned into a yip when he felt her seize him again, this time with no cloth between his throbbing hard-on and her fingers. The grip on Kagome's breast tightened.

Inuyasha pulled away from her mouth, which was now positioned on his collarbone, and, clasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he brought her face up so that she was looking him in the eye.

Before either of them said a word, Inuyasha's lips descended onto Kagome's. Her mouth worked against his as his tongue pressed against her lips, forcing them apart. Delving in, he groaned at her sweet flavour of strawberries and vanilla. How could her mouth taste like her scent?

Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's shaft slackened. Her tongue fought with his, and she was surprised when he submitted, allowing her to search his mouth. Kagome slipped in and tasted him. Honey and spices, and that same un-nameable thing that she could smell in his scent. _What is that?_

As she tried to decipher that strange thing, Inuyasha suddenly realized she was no longer stroking him. Pushing his hips into her hand, he reminded her of what she had ceased to do.

(A/N: You're gonna hate me for this, but-)

"Kagome, Inuyasha, time to wake up!"

Mrs. Higurashi's voice floated up the stairs and the aforementioned teen's mouths flew apart. Kagome's hand pulled from Inuyasha's boxers while Inuyasha untangled his hand from her hair.

_I can't believe we actually did that…_ Inuyasha thought, blushing and attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart.

_And I can't believe that once something good happens to me, it gets interrupted. _

Growling in obvious disapproval at the current events, Inuyasha leaned in, his lips brushing Kagome's ear.

"We'll finish this later, ne?"

She nodded, breathing hard. She stood up, now aware of the wetness between her legs that had flooded her panties. Inuyasha's nose twitched; he could smell the fluid, and it sent one last naughty thought through his mind.

He grasped her hips, keeping her close to the bed. He scooted forward and licked at the crotch of her sleep pants.

Kagome's eyes widened and she bucked into him. "I-Inuyasha, my mom!"

"I know. But you're so wet, and I'm sure you don't want to stay that way all morning."

Kagome closed her eyes and moaned as he pulled the light pink pants down, then pushed the crotch of her panties aside. The scent of her arousal filled his nose; there was no turning back now.

His tongue darted out at touched the tip of her clit. She gasped and bucked into him, pushing him back and lying down on the bed before allowing him to take control again.

Inuyasha ran his tongue along her pussy, drawing her juices into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he savored her flavour. He shifted slightly and pushed his face into her womanhood, his nose pressed against her clit and his tongue tracing circles around her opening.

Kagome whimpered in an effort to keep quiet as she hit her climax. Inuyasha was surprised she came so soon, but then again, they only had a short amount of time to do this, so he wasn't complaining.

He lapped happily at her entrance, drinking all of her essence. Kagome lay limp against the mattress, her eyes closed as she felt her hanyou's tongue working against her pussy.

Satisfied, Inuyasha pulled back and stood up. Kagome watched him head to the door.

"I'm gonna get ready. I think you should do the same." He said, and she nodded. Before he left, he walked back over and whispered into her ear, "By the way, you taste good, bitch."

Kagome moaned softly at his tone and he left the room, feeling satiated.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Immediately.**_ (rofl)

After getting dressed, Kagome headed downstairs to the kitchen, her stomach growling for a meal.

She smiled timidly at Inuyasha, who grinned and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi, looking over her shoulder at what she was cooking. It wasn't difficult, looking over her shoulder. He was a good four inches taller than she was.

"Whatcha making?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed how curious he could be.

"Food."

"No, really? I thought you were making a growth potion for the squirt." He said sarcastically.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi laughed at his sarcasm.

"What's so funny?"

A rather sleepy Sóta staggered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, squirt." Inuyasha said. "Your mama's making you a growth potion."

Sóta yawned. "Why?"

"Because you're a midget."

Sóta glared at him in response.

Inuyasha grinned and sat down at the table, leaning his chair back on two legs. The events of the morning ran through the hanyou's head, and he couldn't wait until he'd get the chance to finish what they started.

_Crash._

Inuyasha had leaned back too far, and his chair fell backwards.

"That's what you get for leaning back like that, young man." Mrs. Higurashi said, her eyes traveling back to her cooking.

Inuyasha winced and stood up. He could feel a throbbing in the middle of his back, and boy did it hurt!

He reached back, trying to touch the offended area, but his hand wouldn't reach far enough. _Ow,_ he thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mrs. Higurashi said suddenly. "I'm going to take Sóta and Grandpa down to see some relatives for a couple days. Will you guys be fine on your own?"

Glowing sun met soft earth and the teens smirked at each other before looking back at Mrs. Higurashi. "Of course, mama." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi set three plates of food onto the table, one for Kagome, one for Inuyasha, and…another one for Inuyasha? 

"That's mine." Sóta said irritably. Inuyasha had grabbed two plates of food.

"Oh. Sorry, dude." Inuyasha replied, pushing the plate along the table to Sóta.

"Thank _you._"

"No need to get pissed." Inuyasha growled before taking a bite of egg.

Sóta rolled his eyes, then attacked his sausage.

"Poor sausage." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome and bit into his biscuit.

She giggled in response and leaned slightly into him; he supported her weight without a word before he cleaned his plate and leaned back, causing her to nearly fall across his lap.

He growled softly when she righted herself. "Why didn't you just fall, wench?" He growled into her ear.

Kagome shivered at his tone and the feel of his hot breath in her ear. "Because it would've been hard to explain to Sóta and, more importantly, my mom."

Inuyasha nodded. That was true.

"Okay, Inu and Kagome." Inuyasha growled at the fact that even _Mrs. Higurashi _called him Inu. "Sóta, Grandpa and I are gonna leave in a little while, so are you guys _sure_ you can take care of yourselves?"

They both nodded.

"No wild parties, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said sternly.

"What?! No fair!"

Everyone laughed and Inuyasha pretended to pout, looking quite cute.

Kagome stood up and thanked her mother for the delicious breakfast, then headed upstairs. Inuyasha followed suit and headed up to the spare bedroom. Picking up a sheet of paper and a pen, he wrote:

"Wake me when you're ready, Kags."

He then taped the note to the door and walked back to his bed, lying down and falling asleep almost instantly.

Kagome, meanwhile, was searching for her place in the youkai book Kaede had given her. Finding it, she continued with what she was reading about Flame-eared Inu-youkai. (A/N: once again, gomen for the retarded name. if you have a better one, let me know. Thanks :D)

THIS STRAIN OF INU-YOUKAI VARIES WIDELY IN LOOKS, BUT IT GENERALLY HAS A SLIM, TALL BUILD AND A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF LEAN MUSCLE. THE NECK IS RATHER FRAGILE; BROKEN NECKS AND OTHER INJURIES ARE COMMON. THEY HAVE SLIM, LIGHT JAWS AND LONG FANGS, BUT THE FANGS SHOULD NOT SHOW OUTSIDE OF THE LIPS. OCCASIONALLY, AN INDIVIDUAL WILL HAVE POINTED WOLF-LIKE DOG EARS, WHICH, IDEALLY, SHOULD HAVE SHORT, SMOOTH FUR ON THE OUTER AREA, WITH LONGER, FLUFFIER FUR LINING THE INSIDES, GIVING THE EARS A 'FLAMED' LOOK. EAR FUR AND HAIR COLOR SHOULD NEVER CONTRAST, NORMALLY BOTH BEING THE SAME COLOR. FLOPPY OR CROPPED EARS ARE NOT ALLOWED. FACIAL MARKINGS ARE RARE, BUT ACCEPTED. HOWEVER, NO MORE THAN STRIPES ON THE CHEEKS AND A MARKING ON THE FOREHEAD ARE ALLOWED. MARKINGS ON THE WRISTS OR ANKLES ARE DISQUALIFIED. DOG TAILS ARE VERY RARE BUT ARE RECOGNIZED AS POSSIBLE.

_Wow. How specific. _Kagome thought. Then she remembered something. _It looks like Sesshoumaru is disqualified. He has markings on his wrists. _

"Bye, kids!"

"Bye mom!" Kagome called. Inuyasha did not respond, which made it obvious that he was either asleep or listening to music.

She heard the door close, then stood up and walked over to the spare bedroom that had now become Inuyasha's room. Taped on the door was a note. She read it quickly and smiled. Opening the door, she stepped in.

It was quite dark, since the curtains were maroon and they were currently drawn. Linkin Park, Matchbox Twenty, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Nickelback posters lined the walls, obviously gifts from Sóta.

Walking over to the bed, she spotted the poster she got Inuyasha tacked to the ceiling above the bed. It was a poster featuring the characters from Bleach, one of Inuyasha's favorite shows.

She looked down and smiled as her eyes met Inuyasha's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, lying there.

_But that's all going to change. _She thought before sliding onto the bed. Leaning forward, she licked the tip of one of his fluffy ears. The hanyou shifted slightly, the ear she just licked twitching.

Reaching out, she grasped his soft crotch, rubbing it. It grew hard and Inuyasha bucked his hips, still asleep.

"Wake up, sexy." She whispered into his ear. The fluffy appendage flicked away from her mouth, and he moaned softly, his literally glowing eyes opening.

"Huh?" He shifted slightly. "Oh. I guess you're ready, then?"

She nodded and leaned forward, kissing him passionately. He responded full-heartedly, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out to slide against her teeth.

While his tongue was away from home, Kagome's tongue slipped in stealthily, exploring and stroking her lover's own hot tongue, coaxing him to follow her home.

He did, allowing her to guide him into her mouth. While they kissed, Kagome's hand dropped searchingly into his lap, finding his erection and stroking it. He jumped and gasped, pulling away from her lips to meet her eyes. The look in his honey-hued pools said it all.

Smiling, she reached forward and grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Inuyasha lifted his arms, allowing her to pull his shirt off of him. She threw his shirt somewhere, to be forgotten, before reaching down and undoing his pants.

Her hand drifted down the open fly of his jeans, into his boxers, to stroke his shaft with the tips of her nails.

Inuyasha let out a yipping noise, arching off of the bed and grabbing her arms in a fit of pleasure. "Oh…oh god, Kagome, don't you dare stop!" he cried out when she grabbed his cock, tugging on it.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm not going to stop anytime soon."

"G-good."

She smiled and whispered, "But the fun's only just begun."

He gave her a quizzical look. She didn't explain, just slid his jeans and boxers off of him, finally getting to see what she'd been dreaming about for nearly three years.

Her gaze traveled from his twitching ears, to his wide, liquid eyes, down his tanned, muscular chest, to the monstrous length that was currently harder than stone and .

Inuyasha watched her as she looked him over. He saw her eyes widen when her gaze fell on his erection, and he felt his heart sink a little. _Oh no, please don't tell me she's disgusted!_ He thought fearfully.

_Oh god, how is he ever gonna fit me? _She thought. _He's HUGE! _She looked up and saw the fear in his eyes. She understood what he was feeling, and she reached out and stroked his cheek reassuringly. "You're beautiful, Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

Now it was his turn to be shocked. _Beautiful? Me?_

He watched, quizzical, as she slid down his body, kissing and licking his muscles, flicking the dark nubs on his chest with her tongue, then running over his pelvis.

Inuyasha, being from the past, had no idea what fellatio was, and her actions were scaring him a little. He pulled back skittishly when she flicked her tongue over the tip of his manhood.

She looked up at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"W-what are you d-doing?" he stuttered, pulling away when she attempted to lick him again.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It's called fellatio." She said. "It doesn't hurt."

He watched her as she leaned down, drawing the tip of his penis into her mouth. He gasped and arched upwards as she sucked on the head. She released him and looked up, causing him to whimper in loss.

"See?" she said. "It doesn't hurt. It feels good, I suppose."

He nodded. "Do it again." He murmured.

She smiled and went down on him, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. He moaned loudly and grabbed at the back of her head, urging her on. She sucked hard on him, running her tongue along the underside of his heavy shaft.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I forgot to get-"

Both teens jumped and Inuyasha stared in horror and Kagome released Inuyasha's shaft, both sets of eyes traveling to Sóta, who was standing at the door.

"What are you two doing?"

**Yeah, I know you hate me. But, I had to get this up before school starts, and I won't get the chance to update again, due to the fact that we don't have Internet at home. Be happy with what you got! –growls-**

**Well, that's only a taste of what I can do, lemon-wise. You'll have to let me know if I write good lemons or not. I think I do, but of course I would think I'm awesome. XD **

**12 pages long. It's 1:30 a.m. right now. I was writing this chapter on and off all day, but started devoting to finishing it at about 9:00 p.m. God. The things I do for you guys…-shakes head- **

**Anyways, I'm gonna give ya some quotes from this hilarious and random conversation I had with my very best friend, Melanie. Luv ya, mel:D **

**(P.S. Mel: is Melanie, Shay: is me)**

**Mel: My hair's messed up. It's like, on top of my head.**

**Shay: that's the point. **

**Mel: Well, true**

**Shay: Where's it supposed to be, on your butt?**

**Mel: no – well, some people**

**Shay: ew, not me**

**Mel: not me either. I have a nice, smooth, non-hairy butt **

**-laughter- **

**Mel: -speaks in Family Guy hippie voice- I'm gonna have an orgasm when I grow up **

**Shay: oh, god **

**Mel: -still speaking in hippie voice- Then I'm gonna have an all-night stand. Hey baby. **

**Shay: All night stand? Don't you mean a one-night stand?**

**Mel: whatever! Same diffy. Hey, Phil Diffy. Have you ever seen that gay show? It's like, Phil of the Fucker, Future, something?**

**Shay: Phil of the Fucker? What the hell?**

**Mel: I don't know, I don't watch it! I don't watch Disney Channel period, that gay fucking faggot show. I mean, channel. **

**Shay: I'm gonna flick you so hard**

**Mel: If you do I'll fucking kick your ass, bitch**

**Shay: -flicks-**

**Mel: OW!**

**-laughter-**

**Mel: Hey, act like I'm kicking your ass. **

**Shay: -screams- **

**Mel: SHHHH! It's like three o'clock in the morning. So SHUT UP!**

**good times. –wipes away tear-**

**as you can see, we have dirtier mouths than even Inuyasha. Wow. Burn! Lol.**

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal**

**P.S. I'll have you know that I will NOT update again until I have at LEAST 45 reviews. Time for you guys to do some work! I appreciate the favoriting and stuff, but honestly, is it that hard to write a review?! **

**(Wow. The chap has gone from 12 pages to 14. O.o talk about a long author's note XD)**


	8. Chapter 8: Poking and Water Competitions

**Okay! Hello. I am back, with a new chapter! :D yeah i know, you're happy. XD lol anyways, i'm working on a fanfiction site for meself, so just you wait. **

**It has been brought to my attention by my learned colleague Melanie (XD i would rather call her **_**crazy**_** colleague) that Chester seems to have learned Japanese pretty fast. since Mike Shinoda (also part of Linkin Park) is a Japanese-American, it's his entire responsibility that the band is staying in Tokyo or Kyoto or whichever city Kagome lives in (lol). I can never get it straight, i'm always reading fanfictions where she moves to other cities. Sheesh. Hey i noticed something! if you rearrange the letters in 'Kyoto', you get Tokyo!! Whoot!**

**On unrelated terms, I HAVE A NEW FAVORITE SONG!! :D it's called Almost Easy, and it's by Avenged Sevenfold. A7X is an awesome band, but Linkin Park still rocks my world. Even though, to me, their song Shadow of the Day kinda sucks at life... XD **

**I'll have Inuyasha sing that coolio song soon enough, MAYBE EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!! -suspense- wait, who even uses the word 'coolio' anymore?! wtf? lol. **

**AUTHOR TALKS TO THE COOL PEOPLE!! XD**

**i will not say who said what since that would blow your heads and egos up. (more like, i'm terrible at remembering pen names XD) sooo, you know who you are. **

**1. oh crap they're busted! (i do believe this was ichigo00000)**

**me: hahahaha yeah they are. who knew? i'm just cruel enough. XD**

**2. (this was for an earlier chapter, but it's a recent review) a rough start, but great story so far! (i think KataangNutyBabe is how you write this person's name XP god i feel stupid)**

**me: yeah. the first chapter really needs to be redone. i think i lost a lot of readers because of it. XP don't worry, it gets better as it goes. i know that since i've made it to 8 chapters without a single flame. YAY! Let's just keep it like that. **

**Anyways, my birthday was the 15th of February. I got the new iPod Nano in teal blue; it rocks the world. i can play games, watch movies, listen to my tunes (duh), set the alarm thing, put notes, IT ROCKS!! i also got a bunch of cash! -cheers- my boyfriend Beau (pronounced "bow" like you bow to someone, not "beeyu" like beauty, my friends always make that mistake) took me out, and we had bunches-o-fun! lol. **

**but guess what? i had to get a new hard drive on my laptop, so now i don't have Word anymore. i have to find the CD. XP so if it doesn't bold or italicize where it's supposed to anymore, you know why. **

**» shahirah abal (new way to sign :D, deal with it. i still hand out meh plushies when i give my awards) **

_Last Time:_

_She smiled and went down on him, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. He moaned loudly and grabbed at the back of her head, urging her on. She sucked hard on him, running her tongue along the underside of his heavy shaft. _

"_Hey, Inuyasha, I forgot to get-" _

_Both teens jumped and Inuyasha stared in horror and Kagome released Inuyasha's shaft, both sets of eyes traveling to Sóta, who was standing at the door. _

"_What are you two doing?"_

_Now To The Present:_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Sóta, who looked a bit nervous once he saw his life ended in a painful, drawn-out way in his hero's eyes. Kagome had moved until she was sitting in her hanyou's lap to conceal his erection. Inuyasha shifted slightly, the position uncomfortable, but he understood her intentions.

"Sóta..." Inuyasha snarled, lips pulled off pearly fangs, his voice a deadly whisper. "I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't get out right now..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded softly, but the feeling was mutual.

"I...I was just looking for something..."

"In my room?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I-I thought you might have it, my Guitar Hero, since you like it so much..."

This infuriated the hanyou, rather than calming him. "You interrupted us because of a goddamn _game_?! Get your ass out! I don't have it!" He roared, his eyes seemingly on fire.

Sóta was about to hightail it when Inuyasha called, "Oh! By the way, don't say a word to your mom about this!"

Sóta vanished out the door.

"Good thinking," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha shifted a bit. "Suddenly, I'm not so horny anymore..." he groaned.

She turned on him and pushed him onto his back. He stared down at her as she took his nearly flaccid cock in her hand and rubbed.

He groaned softly. Throwing his head back, he reached down and grabbed the back of her head, pushing her down onto his hardening manhood. She accepted and drew him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as her lips tightened around the shaft.

Inuyasha whimpered. This was going so fast. Almost too fast. The sensible part of him screamed to pull away, but his other side, the passionate, sex-driven part, said to just enjoy the fun.

It took him a split second to decide. He gently slid away from her mouth. She scrabbled at his hips, trying to hold him, but he escaped her grip and sat up straight.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked nervously, looking up at her hanyou.

"No, baby," Inuyasha murmured, "You were great. It's just…this is going a bit too fast for me."

She nodded. It did seem that they were going pretty fast, and poor Inuyasha probably didn't know what to think of it all. She kissed his cheek tenderly and asked, "Want some Coke?"

Inuyasha touched his cheek, where she kissed him, and said, "Sure. What's Coke?" (A/N: lol. it reminds me of a parody where someone asked Inuyasha what his favorite flavor of ice cream was, and he's like, "what the hell is ice cream?" lol)

"It's a drink. You'll love it. Let me get you some, if Sóta hasn't drunk it all," She giggled.

Inuyasha watched her leave, then crawled to the edge of the bed and reached under it. He pulled out a small white box and opened it, a soft smile spreading across his face as he looked down at the locket Kagome had given a year before. Sure, it had melted in a puddle of miasma, but when no one had been looking, he had managed to pull the chain out before it melted.

Someone in the feudal era had repaired it somehow. He opened it and sighed. The locket was just like the one Kagome had given him, but there were no pictures within.

He picked the locket up and slid it over his head. Pulling his hair gingerly from beneath the chain, he looked down at the golden heart lying against his chest.

Inuyasha was about to take it off when Kagome walked in, a cup of fizzy, dark caramel liquid in her hand. She gasped and set the cup down, running over. She touched the heart and looked up at him. "I thought it melted…" she whispered.

"I found someone…in the feudal era…that could fix it…" he murmured, losing his breath several times as he watched her reaction.

"You really wanted it?" she asked him, shocked. "You said you didn't want it that day I gave it to you…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was lying," he said softly, stroking her cheek. She looked up and smiled.

"C'mon, have some Coke," she laughed and held the cup up to his lips. He sipped the caramel-colored drink and jumped.

"Fizzy," he commented, "Fizzy, but good." He took another sip.

She smiled and handed him the cup, and while he downed the contents, she fingered the locket.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Where's my haori?"

"In the top drawer of my dresser, why?"

He cocked his head. "I wanna wear it," he responded, as though it were one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Go get it, then, Mr. Obvious," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha kissed her back and jumped up, trotting out and heading next door.

Kagome waited a few seconds and headed downstairs, thinking about the locket. She was amazed that he found someone to repair it.

_I wonder when he got the chance to do that,_ she thought curiously.

Rounding the corner into the living room, she spotted a red-clad figure that gave her a nostalgic feeling. Memories flashed through her mind, of her riding her hanyou's back, of watching Inuyasha sail through the trees, looking like a bright red cardinal.

The aforementioned hanyou was crouched on all fours, watching Kagome's fat pet Buyo play with a string of yarn. The cat, suddenly realizing he had an audience, turned enormous green eyes onto golden orbs. Hissing, Buyo lashed out, snagging Inuyasha dangerously close to his left eye.

Letting out a yelp of surprise and pain, Inuyasha reared back, clutching his face with one hand while using the other to steady himself.

Kagome raced over, terrified that he might have been scratched in the eye. "Let me see, Yash!" she cried.

He lowered his left hand, looking up at her. Thankfully, Buyo's claws had missed the hanyou's eye, snagging him right below it instead, three identical red stripes running along the hanyou's cheek.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed. "Come on, let's clean that scratch. There's no telling what Buyo's been in."

Whimpering pitifully, Inuyasha followed her into the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet seat, he watched her curiously as she moved around, opening drawers. She found what she was looking for: a bottle with a strange smell and a couple of cotton balls.

Tipping the bottle over one of the cotton balls, she walked over and dabbed the cotton ball against the scratch. Crying out at the sudden sting, he jumped back fearfully.

"Calm down, darling," Kagome whispered soothingly, the endearment rolling off her lips. "It's just alcohol."

Trusting her, he remained still and obedient while she cleaned the scratch. The instant she was done, he pulled her close, burrowing his face in her neck.

"Kagome," he murmured. "How can you be so sweet?"

She softened. "I'll do anything for you, Yash. You know that."

"I'm supposed to protect _you_, not the other way around."

Stroking his back, she smiled gently. "We're supposed to look out for each other."

She discovered his favorite spot to be stroked: right along his spine, and he loved it the most when she used a single nail. Using her new knowledge, Kagome soon had Inuyasha in a purring frenzy. Giggling, she asked, "You purr? I thought you were a dog demon, not a cat demon."

Letting out a small yawn, he didn't reply.

Smiling, she stood up. "Hungry?" she questioned.

He stood up too. "Yeah. Whatcha got?"

"Ramen, ramen, rice, ramen…"

Inuyasha blinked. "That's quite a lot of ramen."

"Mom shopped for you," she giggled. "You inhale five packs a day…" A/N: that sounds like smoking XD bad boy, inu!

"Watch it, wench."

Laughing, she ran from the bathroom and flounced up the stairs, Inuyasha racing after her. He finally pinned her to her bed, both snickering.

"Gotcha."

She poked him in the chest. "Whatever, dog boy."

"Oi!"

Giggling, they started a poking competition. This lasted for around fifteen minutes until Kagome rose her hands to the heavens in surrender, tears streaming down her face from laughter.

"Yessssssssssssss..." Inuyasha pulled his fist from the sky downward in slow motion as he dragged out the 's'.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome poked him and ran off. Growling, he followed.

Reaching the kitchen, he looked around, searching for her. She was in the room, but where?

A soft rustle was heard behind him, and slowly he pivoted to face a grinning Kagome, holding something on a cord that connected to the sink.

Not caring what it was, he took a step forward only to be blasted in the face with a spray of water that shot from the thing in Kagome's hand.

Sputtering, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is that?!" he cried as another blast of water hit him.

"DIE!" was Kagome's playful response as she continued to periodically spray Inuyasha in the face every time he moved.

Inuyasha twitched. _Where have I heard that? I know I've heard it before... _he thought.

Then he remembered when Kagome was possessed and she had fired an arrow at him. She said the exact same thing then as she did now, right before virtually killing him. (A/N: for those who don't know, this happens in the first movie.)

He shivered slightly. Kagome watched him carefully, unnerved by the sudden fear in his eyes. "Inuyasha?"

He twitched again, but for a different reason. Eyes rolling back into his head, the hanyou crumpled to the floor.

"INUYASHA!!"

**Terrifying ending, eh? FEROCIOUS CLIFFY. **

**-tear- i have been accused of torturing Inuyasha. let me tell you, this is NOT fun to do, okay? i read Once In A Leap Year (which is also an Inuyasha fanfic) and it gave me the idea. It's a good plot, but it's painful. -whine- **

**AWARD TIME!! **

**the funniest line:**

**ichigo00000 -hands sesshy plush- **

**the most enthusiastic:**

**omfg...i can't remember the username. -tear- it makes me feel bad. my internet's cut while i'm typing this, so i can't look and find out. but it's the person who speaks Spanish. -hands Inu plush- **

**the most loyal:**

**shel.daring2dream. -hands every inuyasha product on earth and shakes hand- **

**okies! here are some Japanese stuffies and their meanings that i have been/will be using from now on. it might help you make your Inu-kun stories more, Japanese. kk?**

**hai yes**

**hanyou half-demon**

**youkai demon **

**ningen human**

**miko priestess **

**Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar **

**soyu-egg rice raw egg mixed with soy sauce poured over a bowl of rice. -yum- **

**arigatou thank you **

**nani? what?**

**onegai please**

**gomen sorry**

**arigatou i love you (awwwww) **

**(and my favorites...)**

**bono berserk (lmao)**

**baka idiot (lol)**

**honorifics**

**these used to always confuse me XP so here are the honorifics and who you use them for. **

**-kun a high ranking or respected male (i.e. Koga-kun, Inuyasha-kun -though i would say Inu-kun-)**

**-sama this one is tricky. it means lord or master. (i.e. Sesshoumaru-sama Lord Sesshoumaru) **

**-san just a friendly honorific, it can be used for anyone. **

**-chan friend, or family member (i.e. Kagome-chan, Sango-chan)**

**-baba old person (Kaede-baba, as Inuyasha likes to call her)**

**-wub- **

**shahirah abal**


End file.
